


Old Friends

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [12]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Regret, Reunions, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Ahsoka never thought she would lay eyes on Obi-Wan ever again.





	1. Part 1 (Reunion)

Ahsoka had always held hope that Obi-Wan had survived the fall.

Her hope became reality when she discovered he was living on Tatooine. 

Ahsoka emerges from her ship as a figure walks out. She smiles at the old Jedi – recognition burning in his eyes. The Force swirls around them happily as they tightly embrace.

“It’s good to see you, Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka says warmly.

“As you, Ahsoka.”

Leading her into the small home, they sit and have tea. Obi-Wan looks her dead in the eyes and explains what happened to Anakin. She replies she knows and he murmurs words of sorrow.


	2. Part 2 (Regret)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan regrets not ending Anakin when he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to write a part two.

Obi-Wan sipped at his tea as he looked at the bleak surroundings of his home. Having reunited with Ahsoka the day before and telling her everything that had happened – regrets were coming back to haunt him. Obi-Wan wished he’d killed Anakin when he had the chance, while he withered in agony. 

Obi-Wan can still hear him shouting ‘I hate you!’ at the top of his lungs. How had he failed so miserably – unable to prevent Anakin’s fall? And worse of all, he couldn’t help Padme. If only he’d been stronger and chose to kill Anakin when he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
